A Friend in the Dark
by Izzyaro
Summary: In which Gerry receives some much-needed reassurance, and Steve takes matters into his own hands. Contains spoilers for 'Last Man Standing: Part One'.


**A Friend in the Dark**

 **Izzyaro**

 **Not a HP update, but this is my favourite show and the first episode of the last ever series aired on Monday and I'm a bit full of feels at the moment. It's also the first thing I've written for this fandom, so any feedback would be very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _'Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.' - Helen Keller_

* * *

Gerry had spent a lot of time in interview rooms over the years. He had heard things that had made him sick for days, and experienced triumphs that had left him on a high like nothing else. He had seen criminals and crooks of all kinds, some loud, some quiet, some terrified, and some cocky little shits, but all had broken in the end. Gerry knew what he was doing. Over time, the poky little room, with its stark surroundings and expectant silence had become as familiar as his own flat, and Gerry had always been secure in the knowledge that he was on home turf there.

Being on the other side of the table was very different matter.

Gerry sighed and leaned back against the wall. Sasha and Strickland had been apologetic, but firm. Until this mess was sorted, Gerry wasn't going anywhere. Gerry had taken some petty satisfaction in the fact that neither Sasha nor Danny could meet his eyes, even as they explained the mounting evidence against him, but he couldn't really blame them for following procedure. Much as he hated to admit it, Gerry couldn't deny that it looked bad. He didn't regret anything he'd done thirty years ago, except trusting the wrong people, but dealing with it now without getting anyone else hurt was not going to be easy.

At least they'd left the bloody handcuffs off.

The silence was broken when door opened suddenly, and Gerry spun round to see Steve stepping into the room. For a moment he could only stare. Steve had made his own way back from the altercation, and Gerry hadn't seen him since his arrest. He had no idea how Steve was taking it, and the Scot's face was unreadable.

So Gerry fell back on his usual belligerence. He folded his arms and frowned at his friend.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Steve just looked at him. "I know."

Gerry frowned, but Steve just sat down on the opposite side of the table, and looked expectantly at the empty chair. Gerry's scowl deepened, but his knees were starting to ache and he pulled the chair out with a grunt.

"Does Sasha know you're here?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Danny's stallin', but she knows what I think anyway." He looked Gerry over, and his expression softened. "I'm sorry about this, Gerry. If I'd known she was actually gonna do it-"

"I know, mate," Gerry interrupted. It wasn't the time to be grinning, but his heart felt lighter. He sighed and allowed himself to relax a bit. "So you don't think I murdered my boss when he found out I was on the take then?"

Steve snorted. "No one who's worked with you could think you've ever been bent, Gerry."

Gerry did smile at that. His reputation wasn't perfect, but it was all he had. "And the murder charge?"

"Hey, no one's actually charged you yet," Steve pointed out.

That wasn't an answer, and Gerry found himself frowning again. "What, aren't you gonna ask me if I did it?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Would you give me an honest answer if I did?"

A fair point, admittedly, but Gerry continued to frown at him. "You really think I could kill someone?" he asked.

Steve sighed. "Everyone's capable of killin'. You just need the right incentive." His expression darkened. "I know I meant every word I said to those two bastards."

Gerry shivered. He had no doubts about that either. The fact that his family had been threatened still made Gerry see red. "You will keep an eye on them, won't you? Caitlin and Charlie?"

"I've got uniforms on it," Steve assured him. "And on Amelia, Paula and little Gerry. They'll be fine."

Gerry had to close his eyes for a minute as relief left him light-headed. He would never forgive himself if any of his family were hurt because of him. "Thanks, Steve."

"Any time," said Steve softly.

Gerry took a deep breath and looked at him. "You'd better watch your back too. Bryant and McCabe won't forget what you did in a hurry, and they're right vindictive buggers."

Steve just shrugged again. "I can take care of myself."

Gerry frowned. "I know that, but you have no idea how nasty those two can be, Steve." Phantom pains wracked his body and he wrenched his mind back to the present with a shudder. "And you really can't be pulling the same stunt you pulled with Tommy Naylor on the Chatmans."

Steve went very still. "Now how d'you know about that?"

Gerry hesitated, but this was important. "We were mates. Purely personal," he added quickly. "I swear we never had anything to do with each other in our day jobs. He came round earlier for a chat, and seriously, what the hell were you thinking?"

Steve shifted ever so slightly in his seat. "Well, I had to know, Gerry, and you weren't tellin' me anything."

"For good reason," Gerry snapped. "Naylor might be all right, but if you walked up to any Chatman alone you'd be lucky to ever walk again."

"I know," said Steve quietly. "But if we're ever gonna get enough evidence to prove you right then we're gonna have t'take a few risks."

Gerry opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. He wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into Steve's thick head, but if anything that would only make the Scot more determined. As the last couple of days had shown, his friend was too damn stubborn for his own good. He blew out a long breath and rubbed his eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid," he said softly. "This isn't worth that."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Might have to agree to disagree there." He glanced at his watch and rose to his feet. "I need to get back."

"Yeah, all right, mate," Gerry muttered. "But, Steve, at least try to be careful, yeah?"

Steve nodded once and made his way to the door. Once there he paused and looked back. "We will get this sorted, Gerry."

There was only conviction in his voice. Gerry managed a small smile. "I know." He watched as Steve opened the door, then couldn't help himself. "Steve."

Steve looked round curiously. Gerry shrugged. "Thanks." For twice getting in between him and McCabe and Bryant. For trying to keep Naylor from Sasha. For making sure his family were safe. For understanding.

Steve stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "Never need t'thank me for that. 'Sides, you wouldda done the same." He smiled and disappeared, shutting the door gently behind him.

Gerry blew out a long breath and sat back in his seat. He was glad Steve had come by, and very glad to know that his family was safe, but now he had a whole other problem to worry about.

Damn stubborn Scotsmen.

Gerry's hands clenched into fists. The Chatmans had been having things their own way for far too long. It was time to put an end to this.

Before anyone else got hurt.

* * *

 **I really, really love this show, so I hope that was all right. I've got a few more planned, focusing on Sandra, Gerry and Steve, so any comments on characterisations and so on would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
